reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivalist Challenges in Redemption 2
are gameplay challenges which involve crafting, hunting, and fishing in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Catch three bluegill fish. * Rank 2: Hand five animals in to camp or the trapper. * Rank 3: Kill five animals using a Varmint Rifle. * Rank 4: Craft all of the following arrow types: dynamite, fire, improved, poison, and small game. * Rank 5: Catch a fish while boating in the Bayou and while standing on railroad tracks. * Rank 6: Kill a scavenging animal while it is feeding on a corpse five times. * Rank 7: Kill eight small game animals with consecutive shots, using small game arrows. * Rank 8: Craft a homing tomahawk, improved tomahawk, volatile dynamite, and volatile fire bottle. * Rank 9: Catch a fish that weighs at least 19 lbs. * Rank 10: Catch one of each type of fish throughout the world. Rank 1 :Catch three bluegill fish. Reward: Survivalist Gun Belt Rank 2 :Hand five animals in to camp or the trapper. Reward: 25 Stamina XP and $5 Rank 3 :Kill five animals using a Varmint Rifle. Reward: Survivalist Off-Hand Holster Rank 4 :Craft all of the following arrow types: dynamite, fire, improved, poison, and small game. Reward: 50 Stamina XP and $10 Rank 5 :Catch a fish while boating in the Bayou and while standing on railroad tracks. Reward: 50 Stamina XP and $10 Rank 6 :Kill a scavenging animal while it is feeding on a corpse five times. Reward: 100 Stamina XP and $15 The best way to do this is to kill a deer and place it in an open area such as a field and crouch nearby and wait for hawks, crows, or ravens to swoop down. Then sneak your way over to the scavenger and kill it with a bow and arrow so as to not scare off other scavengers that might be in the area. Rinse and repeat. This is especially a good strategy considering the more scavenger carcasses you have in the area the more likely other scavengers will fly in to feast on them. The best timing for this is in the afternoon. Rank 7 :Kill eight small game animals with consecutive shots, using small game arrows. Reward: Survivalist Bandolier Note: These must be consecutive small game kills. The following conditions will result in the current progress starting over: 1) You use a small game arrow for something not considered small game. 2) Failure to get a one hit kill. 3) Killing a small game animal with any other weapon besides small game arrows. 4) You miss the animal entirely. Chickens at Emerald Ranch right by the Fence makes this easy. Another way is to go through the waterfall at Elysian Pool and find the room with natural light at the back of the cave. Here there are many brown rats scurrying about that might make this challenge easier. Rank 8 :Craft a homing tomahawk, improved tomahawk, volatile dynamite, and volatile fire bottle. Reward: 100 Stamina XP and $15 Homing Tomahawks require an owl feather. These can be found in certain areas. One often spawns on top of Emerald Station. Keep in mind that owls only spawn in the middle of the night as they are nocturnal. Rank 9 :Catch a fish that weighs at least 19 lbs. Reward: 150 Stamina XP and $20 Catching a heavy Legendary Fish will make this challenge easy to pass. Rank 10 :Catch one of each type of fish throughout the world. Reward: Survivalist Holster Legendary Fish can count for this challenge, but are not included in it (i.e. the Legendary Largemouth Bass counts as a "Largemouth Bass caught" in-game). A checklist of all the fish the player has caught can be found in the Companion App. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges